121515- Sworn Word
gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 03:21 -- AG: Seriδs... GG: My. Apologies. To. You. Mr. Morai.... I. Was. Not. Aware. AG: Seriδs yδu better stαrt blαbbiηg up α gδδd excuse GG: I. Had. Intended. To. Make. Certain. The. Book. Was. Delivered. Before. I. Had. To. Wake. Up. On. LoPaP. GG: Oh. Dear. GG: Well... GG: That. Is. To. Say.... AG: Spit it δut Cαlier GG: Well. On. One. Hand. The. Portals. Are. Rather. Dark.... GG: And.... She. May. Have. Said. A. Thing. Or. Two.... About. Where. My. Matesprit. Could. Shove. Her. Books.... AG: My pαtieηce is ruηηiηg thiη Seriδs, yδu better hαve α dαmηed gδδd explαηαtiδη besides whαt yδu αre dribbliηg ηδw GG: Which. Is. Not. A. Good. Excuse. GG: I.... Do. Not. AG: Seriδs... GG: I. Know. AG: I expected α higher cαliber frδm yδu AG: ηδt lδw jαbs αηd remαrks GG: Yes.... I.... AG: yδu've set sδme ηew stαηdαrds fδr yδurself AG: they αre ηδt gδδd δηes GG: As. If. Hers. Are.... Nevermind. GG: You. Are. Right. I. Should. Be. Better. Than. That. AG: I δηce held yδu with high regαrd AG: thαt is slippiηg fαst AG: I dδη't wαηt αηy rδugh grδuηds betweeη us... But I cαηηδt stαηd tδ whαt yδu've sαid tδ my Mαtesprit GG: While. You. Look. The. Other. Way. To. How. She. Constantly. Talks. To. Me? AG: I hαveη't αηy ideα tδ whαt she hαs sαid tδ yδu, but I cαηηδt stαηd either wαy AG: pitch δr ηδt, yδu dδ ηδt gδ tδ such lδw brδw blδws αηd remαrks, thαt is beηeαth yδur stαtus αηd whαt yδu shδuld hδld yδurself tδ GG: Again. You. Are. Right.... GG: It. Is. Childish. AG: Iηdeed GG: Is. There. A. Way. I. Can. Make. It. Up. To. You? AG: I dδη't thiηk there is AG: ηδt tδ me αt leαst AG: If yδu feel αs thδugh yδu αre wδrthy δf beiηg iη α pitch relαtiδηship with Lδrcαη, yδu best hαve higher mδrαls thαη whαt yδu αre stδδpiηg tδ AG: I αm beαriηg my teeth here, yδu dδ ηδt crδss these liηes αgαiη Cαlier, δηce αgαiη, I'd rαther keep thiηgs civil betweeη us, yδu αre ηδt α bαd persδη, δηly α bαd iηflueηce... GG: A. Bad.... I. Am. Sorry. For. Letting. You. Down. Mr. Moirai.... GG: Do. Get. Her. To. Read. The. Book. Though. GG: It. Will. Help. Her. AG: Next time seηd sδmethiηg with mδre cαutiδη GG: I. Will. Keep. That. In. Mind.... AG: I dδubt yδu wδuld like tδ see Libby get pelted iη the fαce with ηδvelα αηy time sδδη GG: No. I. Most. Certainly. Would. Not.... The. Point. Is. Taken.... GG: And. It. Was. More. Accident. That. It. Seemed.... Though. I. Did. Throw. It. Hard.... AG: Seriδs... AG: thαt dδes ηδt imprδve yδur cαse GG: I. Know. AG: Seriδs... We bδth hαve mαtesprits tδ tαke cαre δf, I kηδw where yδu were cδmiηg frδm, just ηδt why yδu didη't thiηk befδre cαstiηg yδur αctiδηs... Lδrcαη wαs iη teαrs... She still is, iη my αrms... This.. This wαs ηδt α sight I wαηted tδ see, αηd I thiηk yδu cδuld relαte AG: I'm ηδt αskiηg yδu rectify yδur mistαkes δη my pαrt GG: Again. The. Point. Is. Taken.... It. Was. Not. My. Intention. To. Send. Her. To. Tears. GG: That. Is. Indeed. A. Cruelty. AG: It is the utmδst cruelty... GG: I. Will. Give. It. Some. Time. Before.... Apologising.... AG: Pleαse see tδ it thαt yδu dδ AG: if ηδt fδr Lδrcαη, but fδr me GG: Yes.... Again. Sorry. AG: Seriδs, stδp fuckiηg αppδligiziηg... AG: I've αlreαdy chided yδu lδηg eηδugh AG: Just give me yδur wδrd thαt yδu will dδ whαt yδu cαη, αηd I will tαke thαt αs it stαηds GG: I. Swear. To. It. I. Will. Do. What. I. Can. AG: Gδδd GG: And. I. Always. Keep. My. Word. AG: As dδ I -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling athanasyGerent AG at 03:43 -- Category:Serios Category:Eribus